


Beach Babes

by Leviarty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ohana, Team, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HPD holds an annual fundraiser. Danny isn't happy with the results (is he ever?)</p>
<p>Ficlet + matching wallpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Babes

Every year, Honolulu PD did some kind of fundraiser to drum up some extra money – Danny was pretty sure most of that money went into McGarrett’s personal artillery, tactical gear for Five-0 and anyone unfortunate enough to be their backup, and the never ending medical expenses of Five-0. Last year, they’d held a ball, which had a pretty good turnout (and there were few things Danny loved more than seeing his team dressed to the nines), but hadn’t brought in as much dough as the year before. 2013 had been the year of the Bachelor/ette auction, in which men and women bid on their favorite officers for the chance of a date. (No one was surprised when McGarrett raised the most.)

But the end of the year was fast approaching, and Danny hadn’t heard one peep about the annual fundraiser.

“Hey, Pua,” he said, casually approaching the front desk. Pua frantically shuffled something under his desk, out of sight. “What’ya got there?”

“Nothing!” Pua said.

Danny narrowed his eyes, but didn’t press further. “Listen, I was just wondering about the annual fundraiser.”

“Oh, I can’t talk to you about that,” he said.

“What? Why not?” He always donated, mostly because he knew he and Five-0 used an inordinate amount of police resources.

“Classified,” Pua said, matter-of-factly. He scooted around in his seat, keeping whatever contraband he had out of view.

“Classified,” Danny repeated. “How can it be classified?! I work for HPD! I have a higher security clearance than you!”

“That may be, but nonetheless, I cannot say.”

Danny blinked several times, before throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the station. He’d try again tomorrow, when someone other than Pua was working the front desk.

*

Of course, between getting shot at, nearly drowning, chased by wild dogs, and a whole host of other dangers that never affected him until Steve McGarrett entered his life, the fundraiser was pushed to the back burner, until it fell from his thoughts entirely. Before he knew it, it was January, and Grace was hanging a new calendar on her wall.

“What’ya got there, kiddo?” he asked.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, then hurried to cover the wall behind here. “Nothing, Danno.”

“Grace,” he said, a hit of warning in his voice. He didn’t know what Step-Stan let happen under his roof, but there would be no calendars with scantily clad dudes on his daughter’s wall – no scantily clad ladies either (hey, he didn’t judge, love is love, and all that, but no nudey picks for his baby girl, not until she was at least forty).

“It’s nothing, I swear,” she said.

“If it’s nothing, then you shouldn’t have any problem showing me,” he said, lifting her away from the wall.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” she said, pouting a little as he got a look at the picture.

And, okay, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he expected. In fact, it would have been a really nice picture.

If it weren’t for the fact that it was a picture of _him_.

Well, him and Steve and Kono and Chin.

But he couldn’t for the life of him ever agreeing to be featured in any calendar, ever.

He pulled the calendar down, almost losing the tack in the process. “Where did you get this?” he asked.

“I bought it at the police station,” she said. “They made me promise not to tell you though. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well I’m surprised all right.” He flipped to the cover, which read “BEACH BABES: Honolulu PD Five-0”. HPD had put this together as their fundraiser? What the hell were they thinking?

*

“Did you know about this?” Danny asked, throwing the calendar in Steve’s direction.

“What?” Steve looked down, then his brow furrowed. “What is this?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. This is exactly something you would do.”

Steve flipped through the pages, then grinned. “I promise you, I had nothing to do with this. Not bad, though.” He held up the February spread, which featured a picture of Danny covered in mud.

“My daughter. Had this on her wall.”

“Relax, brah, it’s totally tame.”

“Tame?” Nearly every picture had them looking ridiculously sex. Danny snatched the calendar back and flipped to April. “You’re shirtless!”

“Danny, she has seen me shirtless. We surf every other weekend.”

“What you guys got there?” Kono asked, walking in. “Ho, is that it?!”

Danny rounded on her. “ _You_ ,” he accused.. Of course it was Kono, that made so much more sense. “You orchestrated this!”

“Chill, brah,” she said, throwing her hands up. “I didn’t plan it or anything. But when HPD asked for a few pictures of us, I thought why not? I didn’t know they were gonna do this though. Turned out pretty great though, didn’t it.”

Chin walked in next, carrying a familiar bundle of paper in his hands. “You guys see this?” he asked, grinning.

“This is not a laughing matter!” Danny exclaimed. “Shirtless people, hanging in my daughter’s bedroom!”

“Technically, Steve’s the only one shirtless,” Chin said.

“That makes it okay?! Who approved this? Where did half these pictures even come from?”

“Remember when we went undercover with that photoshoot back in August?” Kono said. “I may have sent myself some of the pictures before erasing their drives.”

“I hate you,” Danny said. “I hate you all.”

“Come on, man, we look great,” Steve said. “Though, the one of Max is questionable.” He frowned, then chuckled. “They even made you look good, Danno, and that takes work.”

Danny kicked him in the shin.

But, okay, it did look pretty fantastic, even if it was wildly inappropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://ellalahmas.deviantart.com/art/Beach-Babes-568560805)  
>    
> [Beach Babes](http://ellalahmas.deviantart.com/art/Beach-Babes-568560805) by [ellalahmas](http://ellalahmas.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
